


How to Say Thanks

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been real nice to the 5SOS boys so they decide to say thanks in a special way.</p><p>Or just a Niall-centric gangbang is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say Thanks

It's nearing the end of the Australian/New Zealand leg of the tour and it's become evident to the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer that Niall is very fond of them. He's always treating them to dinners and nights out even though most of them are illegal. Not to mention the little chaste kisses that he places on their various body parts.

"We should fuck him," Calum blurts out and Luke slaps at his arm.

"Calum," Ashton says, pulling out his wise, old guy voice. "Sex is not the answer to everything."

"Well, we know that he and Harry are probably fucking so he won't be averse to some butt sex, that's for sure," Michael muses. "Harry is shit at hiding stuff."

"You would know," Calum says fondly. It's no secret that Michael and Harry have this friends with benefits thing going on. They at first congratulated him on it, you know hooking up with a global super star. But they all know that Harry is as down to earth as the next bloke on the street.do

"So all we actually gonna agree on this?" Luke asks, genuinely considering it. "I wouldn't mind."

"Alright then."

 

-

 

Niall knows that something's up. It's a rare day off and the entire day, the lads from 5SOS have been texting him nonstop. They are trying to get him to hang out with them when Niall is too busy being, well, a lazy arse. He finally sits up from the hotel bed, grousing about stupidly needy Australian boys as he pulls on a pair of shorts and a vest.

"What ya want?" he asks as he walks into the room.

Oh.

None of them are wearing clothes and there's like lube and condoms on the bed. It looks like he walked into an orgy.

"Am I here to have sex with you guys?" he asks, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"Well, you've been awfully nice to us so we wanted to say thank you the proper way," Ashton says, smirking.

Niall shrugs. "Okay then. Let's begin."

They lead him to the centre of the bed and strip him down to nothing. Calum is suckling on his neck and Luke is working another lovebite on his chest, whilst Michael has gone down straight to business and has his mouth on Niall. Niall hazards a glance backwards and sees that Ashton is rubbing the lube over his fingers.

"Gonna be a good boy for us, Nialler?" Ashton asks, the tip of his finger teasing Niall's entrance.

"Yes. For fuck's sake, just get on with it," he says impatiently. Michael chuckles around the tip of his dick and he moans at the vibrations that travel up his spine through his dick. It feels so good.

Michael is really good at it, which doesn't come to Niall as a surprise because everyone knows about him and Harry being a thing. And Harry, that bastard, has never told Niall how good Michael is with his mouth. Niall has half a mind to punish Harry for that.

Oh god, Harry. If he finds out, he'll no doubt blab to the rest of his band. God, they'll never let him live this one down if they do.

"You're too tense," Ashton complains.

"Sorry," Niall murmurs, willing his muscles relax. He is immediately rewarded with a finger entering him slowly. Moaning, he pushes his hips back, wanting more of the full feeling. Ashton kisses the small of his back before he pushes one more in. He is quick to find Niall's prostate, and that combined with the warm wet pressure of Michael's mouth on his dick brings him to the edge quickly.

"I'm gonna," Niall warns, and to his dismay everyone backs away.

"Nuh-uh," Calum chides him. "You're gonna come when we say so."

"Cunt," Niall says, with no heat behind his words.

"Ya love us," Michael smirks.

Luke is nowhere in Niall's sight but then he feels someone turn him over. He goes with it willingly and lies down on the bed on his back.

"Hi," the younger guitarist says almost shyly.

"Hiya," Niall says back.

"Just so you know, I haven't like had sex with many boys so. . . ."

The rest is lost as Niall leans up to kiss him. Luke kisses shyly and uncertain, so Niall has to coax him out to be a bit more adventurous and rougher. He gets the hang of it in a bit, and Niall smirks to himself as he strokes the younger lad's erection. Luke moans lowly into his mouth and his body bows to get closer to Niall's. Niall hooks his legs behind Luke and pulls him in, when when he can feel the tip of Luke's leaking cock against his entrance, he uses his hand to push it inside.

Luke groans and he bottoms out quickly with Niall's help. He seems close to edge already and Niall fondly reminisces how easy it was to come and then be ready again as a teenager. He kisses Luke again as he swivels his hips, earning little gasps from the other blond. There's a hand that all but wrenches his head back and soon, a prick is nudging at his lips. Niall peeks one eye open to see Calum's expectant face. With a shrug, he opens his mouth and sucks the tips in. He works his tongue around the ridge of it, teasing Calum mercilessly. He has barely begun to suck Calum properly when Luke picks up the pace and jack-rabbits into him, finding his prostate. He moans around Calum's cock and Calum echoes it.

It's obvious when Luke is close because his hips are stuttering in their hasty pace and Niall is rocking back as well. He runs his tongue over the underside of Calum's cock, hoping to bring him to the edge quickly. Niall knows he succeeded with both boys come nearly at the same time.

"Alright," Niall sneers when Calum pulls out, and Luke as well. "Who's next?"

Michael and Ashton look at him, as if impressed by his self-control not to come. Truth be told, he has dabbled in a bit of dom-sub play so this isn't new to him, not being allowed to come. He can hold it within reasonable limits.

"Ash, you gonna put those big drummer muscles to good use?" he teases, eyes raking down the drummer's muscular arms.

The Australian boy doesn't hesitate as he takes Luke's previous position and snogs him. Where Luke is gentle and all softness, Ashton is passionate and rough, more of what Niall is used to. He nips at Ashton's bottom lips and delights in the loud moan that results.

"Go on," he encourages. "Wanna feel ya hard up in me."

And who is Ashton to deny him?

Ashton lubes himself up quick and plunges inside. He can feel the sticky mess that Luke has made it's a bit of a turn-on, if he's being honest. Niall just lies there and takes it, looking up at him with a lewd expression on his face. Ashton wants that to shatter into a moaning mess. So he puts in extra effort to locate that sweet spot inside of Niall. And when he does, he pounds into it relentlessly. Niall's mouth falls open in a silent scream and Ashton allows himself to smirk before he wraps his fingers around Niall hard cock.

"Come for me, be a good lad, hmm?" he teases, circling his thumb on the slit. Niall comes with a shout and Ashton is quick to follow.

Niall is still sensitive from his orgasm but that doesn't stop him from beckoning at Michael. "Your turn, emo," he says, smiling dopily.

Michael blushes as he kneels in front of. "Harry usually tops so yeah." Without much preamble, he slips inside, the slide eased by two loads of come inside of Niall's loosened passage.

"Fuck," Michael groans, his dick twitching inside of Niall. "You're so _wet_."

"Hmm, the perks of bein' fucked open by two cocks beforehand," Niall says cheekily and Michael bites at his shoulder. "'Kay, just start movin' now or I'll get mad at ya for bein' gentle on m'."

Michael obliges, starting off with slow languid strokes that seem to satisfy the Irishman. He gradually builds it up to a quick and furious pace is that is purely selfish, Niall doesn't seem to mind as he rocks his hips in tandem with Michael, the wanton sounds leaving his mouth.

Minutes pass by and Niall is blatantly fucking himself down onto Michael's cock, chasing his own orgasm. Michael redoubles his efforts and is rewarded with a loud moan as Niall comes again. He pulls out instantly and tugs at his prick until he comes, painting white stripes over Niall's stomach.

Luke has the sense to go grab a few flannels and then wipe themselves down. After removing the come- and sweat-soaked sheets, they gather into a dog pile and doze off.

 

-

 

In the morning, Niall leaves the room after a flurry of kisses and hugs. He tries to slip into his and Harry's room but damn Harry for being an early riser.

"Mornin'," he says casually, hoping that his hair isn't too messy.

"You've got sex hair," Harry points out, sipping his cuppa. "What'd you get up to, you slag."

"A gentleman never tells," he shrugs.

"Was it one of the other lads?" Harry asks, persistent.

"For fuck's sakes, Haz. It was someone you needn't worry about. I thought we weren't exclusive."

Harry pouts. "That doesn't mean that I can't get jealous over you shagging some pretty little arse."

Niall blushes. He tries not to limp as he walks over to his bed and fails.

"You took it up your bum!" Harry says in delight. Niall pauses in the middle getting out of his vest to scowl at Harry.

"Every gay or bisexual man has to try it a couple times," he smirks.

"Now I'm really curious. Who was it? I know that we were all pissed out of our minds when we had a fivesome but was it Louis? You've been real close this tour. Or Zayn? Liam? Or . . ."

Fuck.

"Oh gosh. Niall, some of them are _underage_! Did you know that the age of consent for butt stuff down under is 16? Most of them are barely legal, you cougar you."

Niall slaps Harry across the chest. "I did not do such thing. And how do you even know that? Did Michael tell you before you fucked him?"

It's now Harry's turn to blush. "Whatever. Brekkie is in ten and if you don't want the lads to know, you'd better be extra nice to me."

Oh, well. Niall thinks that it was all worth it.


End file.
